


A new ornament

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 13 words, Christmas, Dialogue-Only, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: You know the song.





	

"What's that, Buck?"

"It's a partridge. For the tree."

"Cute, Buck."

"It is."


End file.
